nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Sunshine
pasrolbasd Super Mario Sunshine is the first and only Mario platform game for the Gamecube. It introduces new characters such as FLUDD, Toadsworth, and the Piantas, and brings back previous characters such as Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Yoshi. Story Mario sets out for the prestigious tropical retreat of Isle Delfino for a well-deserved vacation with Princess Peach, Toadsworth and friends. Upon arrival, Mario finds that the once-pristine island has been vandalized with graffiti and toxic goop. As a result of this pollution sun-shaped guardians of the island called Shine Sprites, the island's sources of power, have dispersed and the island is covered in a perpetual shadow. Even worse, the culprit is seen spreading the graffiti disguised as Mario (later referred to as "Shadow Mario"). Thus, Mario is promptly arrested as soon as his plane lands. Mario is put on trial, found guilty, and is ordered to clean up the mess and return the Shine Sprites. To help with the cleaning, Mario finds F.L.U.D.D. or "Flash Liquidizing Ultra Dousing Device", a powerful water cannon toted like a backpack. Mario sets out on his adventure, promising to clear his name and locate the real criminal while restoring tranquility and order to Isle Delfino. Gameplay Super Mario Sunshine's biggest surprise is of course, the addition of FLUDD capable of squirting, hovering, high speed movement and rocketing. Other than that, Mario had all of his old moves back, including the return of his old pal Yoshi though in the Isle Delfino breed. Yoshi can eat fruit and transform it into fruit, squiting it out like F.L.U.D.D. Yoshi could also do most of his classic moves such as flutter, jumping, tounge and ground pound. Characters Full List: Super Mario Sunshine Characters *Mario - The main character of the game. *FLUDD - A sentinent robotic waterpack that can squirt water. *Yoshi - A dinosuar that can jump high and do other sorts of tricks. *Peach - Comes along with Mario on his vacation. *Toadsworth and the Toads - Peach's steward who also takes care of the Toads during their stay at Delfino. *Bowser - Mario's worst enemy who gets his son to kidnap Princess Peach. *Bowser Jr. - Mario's main unexpected enemy who disguises himself as an imitation of Mario. Levels In game Cameos *During the short movie where FLUDD examines you, you will see a screen on the bottom left showing sceens from Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros 3, and Super Mario 64. *In the Pinna Park's first secret world, the background will have a Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island theme. *In a few of the backgrounds of secret worlds, you'll see an old school Mario sprite from Super Mario Bros. *In the secret worlds, you can hear the Super Mario Bros. theme playing in the background. Trivia *Despite being developed in Japan, the Japanese version of the game uses the English voice with Japanese subtitles. See Also Super Mario Sunshine Levels Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Mario Games Category: Gamecube Games Category: Yoshi Games